Spathiphyllum hybrid.
xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sthirtyone.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the program was to develop a Spathiphyllum cultivar useful for various container sizes with attractive growth habit and large, dark green and glossy leaves.
The new Spathiphyllum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1997 as a seedling within the progeny of a cross made in 1996 in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla. The female parent was a proprietary Spathiphyllum seedling selection identified by the code number 91-9-1. The male parent was a proprietary Spathiphyllum seedling selection identified by the code number 93-8-2. Both parental seedlings were obtained by the Inventor in the same breeding program in Altha and not patented.
Asexual propagation of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 since 1998 by means of tissue culture in Altha, Fla. has established that the unique characteristics of this new cultivar are in fact stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Spathiphyllum cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and/or horticultural practices such as temperature, light intensity, day length, fertilization, irrigation, propagation procedures etc., without any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum:
1. Medium size plant, appropriate for 15-cm to 25-cm containers;
2. symmetrical, rounded growth habit;
3. moderately vigorous growth;
4. large, wide, thick, exceptionally dark green and glossy leaf blades;
5. relatively large spathes with green veins on the back surface
6. lack of regular pollen production.
Plants of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are distinguished from plants of the female parent, Spathiphyllum seedling 91-9-1, by its smaller size; more compact growth habit; less abundant branching and flowering; smaller leaves; thinner peduncles; spathes that are more elongated, not as pure white; and by the lack of regular pollen production.
Plants of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are distinguished from plants of the male parent, Spathiphyllum seedling 93-8-2 by its smaller size; more compact and fuller growth habit; less abundant flowering; smaller, darker and glossier leaves; smaller spathes; and by the lack of regular pollen production.
The new cultivar can be compared to the known cultivars: Spathiphyllum xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,964, a/k/a Sensation(copyright) and Spathiphyllum Supreme(copyright) (not patented). The comparisons were made on plants of the same age, grown side-by-side under the same greenhouse conditions in Altha, Fla.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum cultivar differ from plants of Spathiphyllum Gorgusis No. 1 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are smaller, have more compact, fuller growth habit and are suitable for 15-cm to 25-cm containers, whereas plants of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99 are suitable for 25-cm and larger containers.
2. Plants of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 start flowering earlier than plants of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99.
3. Leaves of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 have smaller and glossier leaf blades and shorter and thinner petioles than leaves of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99.
4. Spathes of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are smaller, have more yellow and green coloration and are held on shorter and thinner peduncles than spathes of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum cultivar differ from plants of Spathiphyllum Supreme in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are smaller, have more rounded, symmetrical and fuller growth habit than plants of Supreme.
2. Plants of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 branch and flower less readily than plants of Supreme.
3. Leaf blades of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are shorter, with lower length; width ratio, darker green and glossier than leaf blades of Supreme.
4. Petioles of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are shorter, thicker, have shorter and thicker geniculum and more prominent petiole wings than petioles of Supreme.
5. Spathes of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are held closer to foliage on shorter peduncles than spathes of Supreme.
6. Spathes of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are longer, with greater length: witdth ratio, oval with attenuate base, whereas spathes of Supreme are between broadly ovate, oval and orbicular with obtuse base.
7. Spathes of xe2x80x98Sthirtyonexe2x80x99 are not as pure white and have green veins on the back side, whereas green coloration on spathes of Supreme is limited to apex and midrib on the back side.